Kai of Ukitake Squad
by ryuusei47
Summary: How hard do you think it is to become vice captain of Ukitake squad? Let me tell you this! It is harded than you think. Especially if you are invisible to Captain Ukitake! Kai is a foul mouthed 5th seat and all he wants is that empty posostion!
1. Chapter 1

Autor's notice: I still do not own Bleach or it's charaters. I do however own Kai Sekai

CHARATER BIO: Kai Sekai is a hotheaded easily pist off man, He is about an inch taller than Toshirou and has the same cheesy hair cut as Gin. Hair color: Black with blonde highlights. He also has Blood Red (crimson) Eyes and a small x-shaped scar under his right eye.

Other information: **BoldAny Kidou or Zanpakutoh commands **_ItalicsAny of Kai's thoughts _Underlinednot yet specified

---

Chapter 1

"Geez!" screamed Kai Sekai. "I am so tired of doing all the goddamn paper work!"

Kai wasn't a particularly bad Shinigami. He was as he called "Invisible". No matter how hard he worked for Captain Ukitake the ones getting all the attention were always Kiyone, Sentaro, and Rukia! He was so frustrated with them he almost considered changing to Zaraki squad… But then he remembered that that was useless. There is now way he will ever be promoted in that squad. No he just had to keep trying where he was at!

"Just gotta keep trying… And that Vice Captain position is mine!" Kai would keep on telling him self.

And it's true he is great Vice Captain Material… But his efforts are "invisible".

He sat at a desk doing all of Ukitake's paperwork, _I'm gonna need some more goddamn ink for this!_ When his captian walked in.

"SIR! Just doing you paperwork!" Kai said.

"Huh? Now wait Kiyone and Sentaro siad they'd do it." Captian Ukitake

"Wha- Sir I've always done your paperwork. Kiyone and Sentaro would tell you that they did it before I had a chance to tell you I've done it." Kai said.

"Well you doing it now is a sure sign that you have been doing it. And it would explain why when they said they did it, why it it would not be in their handwritting" Ukitake siad. "Good work!"

"Thankyou!" Kai said. _Now get on to Kiyone and Sentaro for being liars!_

"I'll get on to Kiyone and Sentaro later." Captain Ukitake said.

_No! No! Goddamnit no!_ "With all do respect sir... I know you well, If you don't do it soon you'll forget." Kai said trying not to show his anger!

"I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well today." Jushiro said.

"Wait here!" Kai said and then flash stepped half way to the bar where kiyone and sentaro were then flash stepped all the way there, "Kiyone! Sentaro! Captian Ukitake wants to see you!"

"What!" They both said and ran out of the bar!

_Someone please remind me why these idiots are higher seat than me if I can shunpo and they can't! _"Now hold on!" he said running ahead of them.

"I'll take you to him in less time!" He said and grabbed them both then flash steped back to Ukitake's office. "Here they are sir!"

The obious reaction to Kiyone and Sentaro was "Whoa! You can shunpo!"

_Complete Dumbasses! Totally unaware of every one around them! Except for Captain Ukitake! Their heads are so far up his ass! It's amazing he doesn't kill them._ "Yes! I can flash step." Kai said barely keeping his thoughts from leaving his head "Sir here they are!"

"Ah yes! Kai has informed me that he has been doing all of my paper work and not you guys. Plus all the paper work you supposedly did in the past is in his hand writing! Kiyone, Sentaro, explain yourselves!" Captain Ukitake said.

And the best explaination that came out of either of their mouths was "Well, uh, the thing is, You see."

_Bingo! _"You took my hard work and used it for your gain!" Kai shouted.

"Now, now, Fighting never solved anything." Captain Ukitake said, "Sentaro, Kiyone, don't lie to me again! And keep up the good work Kai! Dismissed!"

_Goddamnit!_

---

I guess I'll end on this note.

Please post your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm so glad that everyone liked this! I was unsure about it at first.

underlined Side notes

----

The thing that Kai hated the most about Sentaro and Kiyone was their rivaling "Upmost Respect" For Captain Ukitake! This fact really grinds his gears as they often got him in trouble. For example: This one time they were fighting in Captain Ukitake's office.

"There is no way that you have more respect for Captain Ukitake!" Kiyone shouted.

"Of course I have more respect! And I had more respect for Kaien too!" Sentaro shouted back.

Kai got up and shouted at both of them, "GODDAMNIT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! IT IS PAINFULLY OBIOUS THAT YOU HAVE EQUAL RESPECT FOR HIM! I'VE GOT TO GET THIS DAMNED PAPERWORK DONE BEFORE CAPTAIN UKITAKE RETURNS!!!"

They both blinked. "And you are?" 'Invisible'

_Damn these bastards! They dont know I'm 5th seat! Again! I swear I'll kill them! _"KAI SEKAI UKITAKE SQUAD 5TH SEAT!" Kai shouted but neither of them were listening.

"Maybe he is a secretary from Squad four." Sentaro said.

"Yeah that's it!" Kiyone said. "Are you a secretary from squad 4?"

_Flickin stupid Dumbasses! They don't even hear me!! Goddamnit! _"No! Are you deaf? I just told you that I am Kai Sekai. Fifth seat Ukitake squad."

"Your our fifth seat. And your doing Captain's paperwork..." Kiyone siad, "SENTARO!! He's trying to prove that he has more respect for Captain Ukitake by doing his paperwork!"

"Gimme that!" Kiyone shouted.

"Dumbass! I'm not tring to prove I have more respect! I'm trying to prove I am right for the vice captain position!" Kai shouted but they ignored him. Instead they fought over the paperwork until they ripped it in half.

Kiyone paniced and threw it on the desk. Then she made a very stupid decision. She used kidou on it.

"...**All things in the universe fly! Bakudo 33. Red light cannon!" **She shouted stupidly. [please correct me if the above kidou is wrong. Blowing the desk, the paperwork, and part of the floor into a thousand pieces. And then captain Ukitake walked in.

"What in the Soul Society happended?!" He shouted.

"Well sir-" Kai started but he was interupted by Sentaro and Kiyone.

"Sir we walked in and and saw Kai get fustrated with the paper work. We tried to stop him but it was too late he had already blown it to bits!" They shouted in synch.

"Sir! they're lieing!!" Kai shouted.

"Kai If you were fustrated why didn't you just ask for help?" Captian ukitake said.

"But sir.

From there the story gets self expainitory.

But now in the present Kai sits in his house thinking of how he could get rid of them for a month. [Please not that housing for shinigami in bleach is a mystery to me

"A month should be all I need before I have to take drastic measures." He said to himself. "I could lock them in a closet some where in squad three..."

But of course they had to barge in. "Kai!" Said kiyone drunkly. _They're drunk. What a surprise._

"Hey... Buddy... Come Get drunk with me..." She said. And Kai so self asorbed in his work never got invited to anything. _Did she just invite me to something?_

"YeaH..." She said, "Sentaro is a real ass... deciding out of no where that he wants to be... Hic... Vice Captain... So come... Get drunk with me." _WHAT THE F!!! Sentaro!! Goddamnit I'm gonna kill him!_

"Where is sentaro now?!" Kai shouted.

"In Captains offic...e" She said still drunk.

"Maybe when your sober. then we'll go get drunk. But what fun is it when your already drunk" he said and Immeadately jumped up and ran toward Captain Ukitake's office. But was stopped by Momo.

"Kai! What's the hurry." She said.

"Damn! Should've used a flash step." He muttered under his breath then adressed Momo. "Gotta kill Sentaro. He wants to steal a position that is practically right in my hands. If he asked Captain Ukitake for the Vice Captain Posion he'll get it without working for it."

He flash stepped in front of Captain Ukitake's office and he arrived just in time. "SIR!" he shouted walking into captians office, "I would like to be your replacement Vice Captain. Out of the respect for the late Kaien."

Then Sentaro who saw this an attempt to out respect him. "So would I!"

_Goddamn! I knew I should've locked him in that closet! _"Sir; and no offense Sentaro, I hardly think he's more qualified than I. I can Shunpo, for one, And for two, I am very close to acheiving Bankai." _Yes I mean offense! HE IS A COMPLETE DUMBASS AND SHOULD NOT HAVE MORE AUTHORITY THAN ME. And bankai is a bluff but I'll train to achieve it after I make Vice Captain._

"Captain I-" Sentaro tried to cover himself but Kai stopped him.

"Don't even bluff. While you were out getting drunk with Kiyone, I had time to train my ass off." Kai said. _It's mine now!_

Then Captain Ukitake said. "Kai you are stronger and the better canidate."

_HA! And to celebrate I'll get drunk and lock you in that closet for entertainment!_

"But Sentaro you have more expirence." he finished. "This is not an easy pick! So I'll think on it over night."

----

Beacause you like this story;

Bonus alt ending:

Ukitake: Kai your a higher level soul reaper. And Sentaro you have more expirence points.

Kai: _what?!_

Ukitake: SENTARO!

Sentaro: in your face!

Kai: No! In yours! **Live And Die! BROKEN DREAM! **kills Sentaro with his zanpakutoh HA now you have to pick me!

Ukitake: No; I have to throw you in jail.

Kai: DAMN! Forgot about that.

----

Well that wraps it up for this chapter. Some of my readers may already know about Broken Dream. Those who dont will learn next chapter.


End file.
